


Important Things

by kira_chan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Dom/sub, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, dominant iruka, not really descriptive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_chan/pseuds/kira_chan
Summary: Iruka is overworking himself, as usual. Y/N tries to distract him, but will it work this time?





	Important Things

“Iruka!” she whined once again.

It was almost midnight but her boyfriend didn’t plan to stop what he was doing. He was sitting by the kitchen table, drowning in papers and marking each individual test with agonizingly slow pace.

_‘Damn perfectionist’_, she thought.

However, she came to him from behind, wrapped her arms around him and leaned to check out how much work was left.

“You need some rest, Iruka! No one is expecting you to mark it all the same day your students had written the test”, she complained over his shoulder.

“Y/N…” he sighed. “There’s not much left and I just want to have it done”

He’s been hopeless when it came to persuading him to leave his work unfinished.

However, she didn’t abandon her hopes yet. She leaned closer to him and whispered to his ear with sweet voice:

“Iruka-kun, you’re overworking yourself… You need to relax, you know?”, she was tracing her hands on his torso. “Come to bed…”, she insisted and placed a kiss on his cheek.

He exhaled heavily and moved away from her, focusing once again on the paper that was lying in front of him.

“Y/N” this time Iruka was annoyed. “You’re always distracting me. It happens every time I have some important work to do!” he complained and furrowed his brows, writing another note on one of his student’s paper.

She could hear in his voice that he was angry at her. He was right, though. There’s been many times when Y/N successfully discouraged Iruka from overworking himself, forcing him to abandon his grading and do something more ‘fun’.

Yet, this time she realized she couldn’t woo him, no matter what she did. From time to time Iruka’s motivation to his work was so high, that she couldn’t do anything to bring back his common sense and convince him to do nicer things.

She started to be annoyed with his as well. _‘Damn Iruka and his work’_.

“Fine” she stated drily, moving away from him. “I’m going to sleep”.

She left him and went to bedroom. _‘Damn baka_’ she thought one again, as she wrapped herself in sheets and snuggled on bed, facing the wall.

***

When she left, Iruka felt a bit guilty. Maybe he shouldn’t have pushed her away this coldly? However, it’s been way too many times when she didn’t let him finish his work and insisted that she knew better than him if he’s overworking himself or not.

He shook his head, annoyed. _‘Such a brat she can be sometimes’_, he thought with his lecturing voice. _‘I know myself better if I’m working too much’_, and with that thought Iruka came back to his grading.

***

It was maybe half past midnight when he finally finished. Y/N could hear him organizing his papers and standing up.

She couldn’t sleep so she was just lying in bed, trying to push away intrusive thoughts.

She could hear Iruka turning off the lights, then going to take a shower, and finally entering the bedroom.

He lied on bed next to her and gently wrapped his arms abound her from behind.

“Y/N? You asleep?”, he whispered very quietly to her ear.

“No…”, she mumbled from blanket cocoon she was wrapped in.

“Are you mad at me?”, he asked concerned.

She sighted deeply.

“Ugh, no, I’m not…”

She turned to face him.

“I’m sorry Iruka… I know it’s your job and it’s very important to you…”

“It’s okay”, he said, smiling at her gently.

“But…” she continued. “You’re always so dedicated. And you overwork yourself… I know that you like to be on time and have things done, but I really think it’s a little too much”, she muttered.

She exhaled and added:

“You grade those things the same day you do the test. And you bring them graded a day after. What do your students even think of that? I don’t know, Iruka, you just bring those graded copies to them so quickly that they really can think you just sit alone with no social life and you work. And… it’s not far from the truth”, she pointed out and looked away from him with a bit of resentful expression.

“Really?” he giggled. “Is that your main concern? That students will find me, what, boring?”

“I don’t know… Just… They should be aware that it’s not your only goal in life, to have it graded immediately. That you’re doing other stuff, I don’t know, me?” she complained.

If Y/N looked at him at that moment, she would spot his eyes lighting up.

“Doing you?”, he asked slowly. “Now that sounded really equivocal…”, he noticed with a seductive voice and grin on his face.

Y/N’s cheeks turned bright red. His face moved closer to hers, being only inches away.

“Now you’re changing the topic. And I-I was going to go sleep”, she stuttered, embarrassed with her previous unfortunate words.

“Isn’t it what you wanted to do when you started to distract me?”, he commented with smirk on his face.

Then, he leaned and placed a kiss on her lips, quickly making passionate moves, which made Y/N flustered but also craving for more.

His rather dominant comment caused her melt in his arms. He broke the kiss and whispered to her with husky voice:

“I don’t know how much you care about my reputation, but I assure you I can keep up with having all the things done”

His tone seemed a bit malicious. Was he still annoyed with her, now, when she shared her rather trivial concerns?

Iruka indeed was in a quite teasing mood this time. It was a combination of his annoyance, frustration and tiredness that caused him being this straightforward. It was rare to see him like this. It wasn’t a secret that Iruka was mostly vanilla. He was so cute in bed, always taking care of his partner, always gentle and slow.

This time, however, it was much different.

He pinned her to the bed and grabbed her waist. He moved his hands upwards, already taking care of her clothes. That wasn’t long till both him and Y/N were undressed, Iruka finding his way to please her.

However flustered Y/N was, she had to admit she liked him like that. She was still blushing on his rather bold moves and very intellectual sassy talk, yet maybe because it was so rare, she really desired this side of Iruka.

His confidence reminded her how he took care of his students. She always looked with awe at Iruka controlling all his pupils, with his natural skills to take charge.

_‘You can take care of me too, sensei…’_, she thought and moaned when he started to plant kisses on her neck, from time to time leaving marks on her. With that unexpected act of pleasure, she verbalized her thoughts with hesitant call:

“S-sensei…”

Iruka felt weirdly turned on hearing this. He groaned and buried his face in her neck. He bit on her skin, causing another wave of pleasure in her body. She clawed at his shoulders with her fingernails, which made Iruka groan again.  
  
Not soon after he found his way to enter her. His moves were harder than usual, like he was chasing for his own release, yet it was still her Iruka. Which meant, he was working to make her, and only her, feel good and loved. His instinctive kisses and touches were made just for her and wanted to please only her.

She wanted to pay him back for the care he always gave her, as much as he allowed her to do it with his firm grip. She could only shower him with touches, run her fingers in his hair, kiss him with passion when his lips touched her, and moan when he was thrusting hard in her. That was a sign for Iruka that he was good, and it was the greatest pleasure he could ever get.

His vanilla side was coming back, though. Iruka, overwhelmed with pleasure and emotions, already relieving his frustration with every move of his hips, started to whisper his typical sweet words between his heavy exhales. There was no pinch of tease in them anymore, only pure love he felt for her.

“Y/N, I love you so much…”

Thrust.

“You’re my everything…”

Kiss.

“I’m so close…”

Moan.

They came whispering each other’s names.

A couple of last moans escaped Iruka’s lips as he collapsed, while Y/N tried to catch her breath under his weight. He lied face down to the pillow, touching cheeks with her. She caressed his back and shoulders, closing her eyes. Then, she heard him chuckle quietly and whisper to her ear:

“You know… I’ll try to be late with grading sometimes”

She turned her head to face him and their noses were almost touching. She looked into his eyes as he smirked at her adding:

“Students should know I have life”

And she smiled at him back, their laughing eyes meeting each other.

He planted a gentle kiss on her lips, shifted to his back and pulled her to him. Not soon after they fell asleep. In his last moment of consciousness, Iruka wondered if he had set the alarm for the next morning, yet he didn’t really care. If he is late, his students will know he was doing something important…


End file.
